elfen_liedfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Elfen Lied Wiki Site Guide/@comment-24827398-20150322151031/@comment-2020154-20150329140924
I do explain it all as I go. The Agent met Emiko (my name for Yuka's unnamed mother) during the aftermath of the home invasion that finally recaptured Lucy. Not wanting her or her family to be arrested for harboring a fugitive and furious when she learned who Nyu really was (and who she killed), Emiko offered full cooperation with authorities, which turned out to be quite a bit. Since the properties she inherited were once Kakuzawa holdings, the dowry agreement meant that they could review and inspect these properties, and for this, Emiko sat on a council. This enabled her to give permission to the government to perform raids on all Kakuzawa holdings everywhere, something that judges friendly to the Kakuzawas (not knowing their secret plans) had been protecting them against. I used this to explain how they got the materials they needed to rebuild Maple House, and why no one was arrested for keeping Lucy. In addition, because Nana was one of a very few Diclonius they could ask for help, Maple House was reinforced to protect her and also her family there. It was also realized that the Maple House residents were perhaps the only Humans outside of Kurama to have regular non-combat dealings with Diclonius, with Kouta (sadly) having achieved what none of them could by killing Lucy, so they needed protection as well. This was later proven not to be entirely true when it was found US Military officers visiting Kamakura had been exposed to Lucy's touch, with many of them protecting their children, fearing what the government would do to them. For various reasons, (including further physical proximity to Lucy and the DNA Voice) their track record in handling the girls was slightly better. Anyway, after the Agent and Anna were recovered (using the very digging machines that were used to set up the underground area) the Agent met with Emiko again. By this point, Emiko had become concerned that Nana could turn out to be a threat, just like Nyu. Anna for her part had become convinced by the Agent that she must also cooperate in order to undo the evil her family had caused, and so signed away all remaining protections the Kakuzawas had, with all assets seized once and for all. The Agent, who had recruited Kurama after he fled the island, joined with him in a scheme to protect Nana and keep Emiko from speaking up or killing Nana. Emiko, not wanting her nephew Kouta to have to kill another one he loved, was given a gun to sneak up and shoot her. She could not bring herself to do it, and the gun was a phony anyway. Emiko was then introduced to her distant cousin Anna, and agreed to let her and the Agent stay, with her outstanding property loans forgiven and utility bills for Maple House suspended as well. Kouta and the others were taken by surprise, but had to accept Emiko's decision. In fact, by the time of my current story, Maple House has become crowded by more such decisions, and a confrontation is pending.